1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to anti-theft systems, and more particularly to anti-theft systems used to prevent unauthorized copying of software programs or data stored on a portable recordable media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable optical recordable discs, such as CDs, DVDs etc. are very popular. Unfortunately, each year billions of dollars are lost due to theft or unauthorized copying of the programs or files stored on these discs.
One common method used to prevent unauthorized copying or use of a CD or DVD is the use of a code made of a plurality of alphanumeric characters that must be typed into the computer before the program on the disc can be installed on the computer hard drive or used.
Many software programs manufactured and sold by Microsoft Corporation, of Redmond, Wash., for example, require the user to type into the computer a unique 25-character alphanumeric code, called a “Product Key” code, during the installation process. The “Product Key” code is usually printed on an adhesive label attached to the original shipping container or sleeve. During the installation process, the software program asks the user to type the “Product Key” code into the computer. If the wrong “Product Key” code is entered, the installation process automatically aborts.
Software programs that require users to enter a “Product Key” code during installation are known as double encryption security systems. A major drawback with such systems is that they do not prevent multiple installations of the software program or disc copying.
Recently, Microsoft Corporation has developed a new scheme to prevent a software program from being used on multiple computer components. The software program requires the user to register the software program within a selected time period. If the software program is not registered within the time period, it automatically stops functioning. During the installment process, the software program scans the computer configuration. During the registration process the computer transmits a record of the configuration files along with the user's personal information. Some users find this scheme too intrusive.
One possible method of preventing multiple installations and unauthorized copying of a software program is to use a triple encryption security system. Using such systems, the software program requires two unique alphanumeric codes to be entered for installation. If both alphanumeric codes are correct, installation continues. If either one of the alphanumeric codes is incorrect, installation is aborted.
It is anticipated that cashless societies will soon develop where credit cards, prepaid debit cards, or transportation cards with built in programmable computer chips (i.e. EPROM) will be widely used. Such cards, also known as “Smart Cards”, are used with stand alone or peripheral reading and writing devices for computers that enable a card holder to enter and store information on the card when conducting transactions. Such cards typically use a double encryption security system that requires the cardholder to enter his or her password when the card is placed into the reader. While “Smart Cards” may be very convenient, computer-skilled thieves can easily determine the password from the card.
What is needed is an improved portable recordable media with downloadable files or data that uses a triple encryption security system to prevent multiple installations and unauthorized copying.